1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use in a cage in which a domesticated cat is placed for confinement, recovery from illness, medical or scientific observation and the like. More specifically, it deals with an apparatus for maintaining the cat in an environment that is conducive to rapid recovery and good health.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of certain desirable and inbred or hereditary behavior traits associated with the domestic cat (Felis catus), a confined or caged cat is particularly amenable to existing and being cared for in an environment conducive to cleanliness, rapid recovery from illness, and general good health. These unique characteristics have made the house cat a particularly attractive domesticated pet and have unfortunately been generally ignored in developing optimum methods and apparatus in caring for cats during confinement.
Thus, the traditional methods and apparatus commonly used in caring for small animals frequently create problems which are not necessary when dealing with the Felis catus. For example, the use of newspaper to line the bottom of the cage results in undesirable animal contact with newsprint ink. The presence of food and water in the cage with the animal generally results in spillage, uncleanliness of the cage, and even commingling and animal contact with its own excrement and the like. All of these problems, because of the behavior traits of the domestic cat, can be minimized.